This invention relates generally to the field of bedding, and more particularly to fire fighters bedding.
Bedding of various types has been used by mankind for thousands of years in the process of covering ones self while lying horizontally, usually for the purpose of sleeping.
For the last hundred years people in Europe and the United States have adopted a bedding style that includes a bottom sheet which covers a resilient mattress, a top sheet, a blanket or quilt located above the top sheet and in some cases, a bed spread which is a top covering that protects the bedding and also gives a neat and finished look to the bed because it also has a skirt that surrounds the bedding and mattress. Fire fighters have specific needs with regard to bedding. Although normal bedding as described above is relatively comfortable and serviceable, it has certain drawbacks with regard to the needs of fire fighters who spend a portion of their time in a fire house. Typically a fire fighter will spend three or four days in the fire house. There are bedrooms in the fire house for the fire fighters. Sometimes there are a plurality of fire fighters per bedroom. At the end of the three or four day shift the fire fighter must take his or her bedding off the bed to make way for the next fire fighter who will be taking the next shift and using the same bed. The act of removing the bedding and carrying it home as well as replacing the bedding for the next use is time consuming and cumbersome. Some fire fighters resort to using a sleeping bag such as campers use, however, this type of bedding is unsightly on a raised mattress because the sleeping bag does not cover the sides of the bed. Additionally, sleeping bags usually have a generous amount of insulation in them so that a camper can be comfortable in a cold outdoor environment. This feature makes them somewhat uncomfortable in a warm indoor environment.
Finally, a fire fighter needs to be able to make up his or her bedding quickly in the event that he or she is called to a fire at night. The time taken to straighten out normal bedding consisting of assorted sheets,blankets and bed spreads can take valuable time away from the task of getting to and fighting a fire.